


#fictober18 - Six - "I heard enough, this ends now."

by khurst



Series: #fictober18 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Vegetables, Voytober18, fictober18, this is what happens when I write at 2:30am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: Sixth #fictober piece - a triple drabble to the prompt "I heard enough, this ends now."





	#fictober18 - Six - "I heard enough, this ends now."

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, unabashedly unbeta'd

He kept glancing over whenever he heard the small sound and every time she acted as if nothing had happened. After the third time, he finally put down his book and looked openly at her.

“Kathryn?”

“Hm?” She didn’t even look up.

“I heard enough, this ends now.” His serious tone finally made her acknowledge him as well, but the look on her face gave nothing away.

“Just let it out and get it over with.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, Kathryn. I told you to stay away from the soup.”

“But you know how much I love onion soup. And it smelled so good. I couldn’t resist.”

“Yes, I know, but B’Elanna warned us about the better-than-onions substitute when Tom had the soup last night.” He was sympathetic, but he had to admit that he was also enjoying this. “Now, get it over with and let it out, Kathryn.”

Her pout told him she wouldn’t easily give in so he decided on another tactic.

“Alright, have it your way then.” He went into the bathroom to get ready for bed but when he returned he quietly crept up behind her.

Kathryn was engrossed in her book again and didn’t hear him, so when he put his mouth directly to her ear and said loudly, “Do it!” she jumped in surprise.

Momentarily distracted, she finally let go and a low, booming sound emanated. She immediately tensed again resulting in a higher-pitched squeak that lasted a few seconds.

Her cheeks flushed and her eyes widened as her hand flew over her mouth.

“There, feel better?” Chakotay asked, knowing full well that after the giant bowl of onion soup she had, this wouldn’t be the last one she ripped that night.

“No,” she lied, face scrunched in defiance.

  
  



End file.
